


Fröhliche Weihnachten Ratchet

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Gore, Weihnachtskalender 2013
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Ratchet muss feststellen, dass seine Weihnachten nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie er es gehofft hätte.





	Fröhliche Weihnachten Ratchet

Pharma wiegte sich gedankenversunken hin und her. Nein, es war noch nicht perfekt. Es musste aber perfekt werden. Das sollte kein Problem sein für jemanden wie den großartigen Pharma. Alles was diese talentierten Servos anpackten wurde fantastisch. Es fehlten nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Ein Feinschliff. Genau.

Der Jet machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und zupfte konzentriert an dem Metallgebilde vor sich. Das stählerne Klappern von einigen Platten ließ seine Mundwinkel weiter nach oben zucken. Die Flügel des Sanitäters flatterten vor Aufregung, als dieser eine Kiste vom Fußboden aufhob und darin kramte. Ein kleines Metallteil rollte in der hellblauen Servofläche des Fliegers, bevor er es an seiner absurden Konstruktion befestigte. Erneut wurden Metallplatten zurechtgerückt und ein weiteres Einzelteil befestigt. Zufrieden bewunderte der wahnsinnige Arzt sein Werk und warf die klappernde Kiste achtlos auf einen Tisch, welche allerdings unsanft aufkam und über den Rand schlitterte. Mit lautem Krachen verteilten sich diverse Kleinteile auf dem kalten Boden.

Ratchet zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Lärm zusammen. Da sein ehemaliger Freund die Sicht versperrte, konnte er leider nicht erkennen, was dieser Irre dort genau machte. Es wäre einfach Pharma zu fragen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch das war vielleicht nicht ganz so klug. Das letzte Mal als Ratchet etwas Unüberlegtes sagte, endete es damit, dass Ambulon von dem Jet in zwei Hälften gesägt wurde. Als der alte Arzt kürzlich überrascht und niedergeschlagen wurde, war First Aid bei ihm. Er wusste nicht ob die Krankenschwester fliehen konnte oder sich ebenfalls in der Nähe befand. Wenn Ratchet den Flieger provozieren würde, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass der naive Wreckersfan darunter zu leiden hätte, wenn dieser ein Gefangener war. Vorsichtig spähten die azurblauen Optiken des alten Mechs durch den Raum, doch außer ihnen war niemand hier. Sie waren in einer Anlage die Ratchet nicht kannte. Wer wusste schon wo sie sich befanden und wie groß die Räumlichkeiten waren. Vielleicht hielt sich die Krankenschwester in einem Nebenzimmer auf.

Mit Obacht fixierte der alte Arzt wieder seinen Peiniger, als dieser triumphal in seine Servos klatschte. Was auch immer Pharma getan hatte, er schien damit endlich fertig zu sein.

Der geisteskranke Autobot drehte sich zu seinem Gefangenen und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zog sich über seine anmutige Gesichtsplatte. Der Wahnsinn ließ die freudestrahlend blauen Optiken immer wieder leicht zucken.  
„Ratchet! Es ist schön dich zu sehen!“, begann der Flieger aufgeregt, als wenn er erst jetzt realisierte, dass sich sein alter Freund mit im selben Raum befand.  
„Pharma… Wieso bin ich hier?“  
„Um mit mir zu feiern, natürlich.“ Der Jet holte tief Luft, als wenn er in einer alten Speicherdatei versunken wäre. „Erinnerst du dich? Damals, als du von der Erde zurück nach Cybertron kamst… Nachdem du den ganzen Papierkram erledigt hattest, nahmst du das erste Shuttle nach Delphi, um mich zu besuchen.“, sinnierte der jüngere Mech.  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Willst du diesen Tag feiern…?“, fragte Ratchet vorsichtig. Es war klüger seinen gestörten Gesprächspartner mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen, solange er nicht wusste wo sich First Aid aufhielt.

„Nein, nicht diesen Tag.“ Pharmas Diktion klang kurz angespannt, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Mit gewohnt seidiger Stimme schnurrte der Flieger andächtig, während er sich an vergangene Tage erinnerte: „Du kamst zu mir geeilt wegen einem speziellen Datum. Ein Erdenbrauch, den du mir zeigen wolltest.“

Ratchet dachte scharf nach. Das war richtig. Er fand die Geste passend, da das Erdendatum genau mit seiner Ankunft auf Delphi übereinstimmte und die schneebedeckte Landschaft ein kurios stimmiges Bild schuf. Der alte Arzt wollte damals seinem besten Freund eine Freude machen und diesen Dickschädel von seiner Arbeit loseisen. Trotz Pharmas bissiger Stimmung, war es doch ein gelungener Abend. Leider hatte Ratchet keine Zeit ein Geschenk zu organisieren, darum schenkte er dem Flieger einen Stift, mit dem er künftig Rezepte ausstellen, Unterlagen unterzeichnen oder Krankenakten ausfüllen konnte. Bei späteren Besuchen auf Delphi wurde schnell klar, dass der Stift viel in Benutzung war. Die Rückseite war vollkommen zerkaut. Eine Angewohnheit die der jüngere Sanitäter entwickelte, immer dann, wenn er über einen schweren Fall brütete. „Du möchtest… Weihnachten mit mir feiern?“

Pharmas psychopathisches Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als er beiseite trat.  
Ratchets Optiken weiteten sich schockiert. Vor ihm befand sich ein Metallgebilde aus diversem Schrott. Die Teile waren notdürftig übereinander gestapelt, ineinander gesteckt, hier und da geklebt, verschraubt und geschweißt. Generell machte es keinen stabilen Eindruck, aber es hatte tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit einer Erdentanne. An den scharfen Kanten des Konstrukts baumelten verschiedene Teile, die der wahnsinnige Jet eindeutig aus der nun verstreuten Kiste hatte.

Der alte Mech schluckte hart, als er realisierte, dass die Teile kein Schrott waren… an einer Ecke erkannte er eine Optik, dessen Sensorverdrahtungen noch an der Rückseite baumelten. An einer anderen Ecke hing ein einzelner Finger. Ob nun Zahnplatten, Energonzuleitungen als Girlanden oder Teile einer Funkenkammer… Dieser ‚Weihnachtsbaum‘ war bespickt mit Innereien und Leichenteilen. Ratchet konnte nur hoffen, dass Pharma einen bereits toten Bot ausnahm und niemanden unschuldigen dafür schlachtete. Ironischer weise befand sich an der Spitze dieses Gebildes ein zerfranstes T-Cog. Ob die Wirkung und Anspielung auf seine Vergangenheit so beabsichtig war, konnte der alte Arzt nicht sagen. Er traute seinem ehemaligen Freund wirklich alles zu.  
Unter dem absurden Weihnachtsbaum befanden sich zwei gut verschnürte Päckchen. Sie sahen tatsächlich aus wie Erdengeschenke, säuberlich mit buntem Geschenkpapier verpackt und jedes hatte eine große rote Schleife auf dem Deckel. Ratchet schluckte erneut. Das letzte Mal als Pharma eine Kiste in seiner Gegenwart öffnete, befand sich sein eigener Körper darin, während der Kopf des alten Mechs samt Funken an einer medizinischen Liege befestigt waren. Instinktiv schaute er an sich runter und konnte zu seiner Erleichterung keine Veränderungen erkennen.

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte der Flieger süß und wippte leicht auf seinen Peds vor und zurück. Sein Frame war wie immer angespannt und unberechenbar.  
„Es… Es ist sehr aufwändig gestaltet…“, antwortete der alte Arzt mit zusammengebissenen Zahnplatten und versuchte sich selber mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen.

„Nicht wahr? Aber das ist noch nicht alles!“ Eilig schritt der wahnsinnige Jet an seinem Gefangenen vorbei und verschwand hinter dessen Rücken. Ratchet wollte sich drehen, bemerkte aber erst jetzt, dass ihn die Manschetten auch an den Boden ketteten, sodass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Klappern, als wenn etwas Glasiges aneinanderschlagen würde, erfüllte den Raum. Sogleich tauchte Pharma wieder neben seinem alten Freund auf und kniete sich vorsichtig nieder. In seinen hellblauen Servos befanden sich zylindrische Gläser mit Henkeln daran, anstatt Energonwürfel, welche jedoch mit heißem und dampfendem Energon gefüllt waren. Alleine am Geruch konnte der alte Mech feststellen, dass es sich um billigen Fusel handelte, aber vermutlich konnte sich sein ehemaliger Freund und nun Flüchtling einfach keine extravaganten Edelboutiqueartikel mehr leisten, wie es damals als Chefarzt von Delphi der Fall war. Verrat hatte buchstäblich seinen Preis…

Erwartungsvoll platzierte Pharma den Kraftstoff vor seinem Gefangenen und hielt seine eigene Ration in den Servos. Zufrieden seufzend nahm der kranke Flieger einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit und sonnte sich in dem warmen Dampf seines Getränkes.

Ratchet starrte nach unten. Da seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken festgebunden waren, war es ihm unmöglich das Glas zu greifen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er momentan wirklich keinen Hunger hatte… Im Gegenteil. Am liebsten hätte sich der alte Mech bereits übergeben.  
Pharma bemerkte die Hilflosigkeit seines ehemaligen Freundes und lächelte gewohnt selbstgefällig.

„Du bist ein wirklich unhöflicher Gast.“, brummte der Jet, setzte sein Glas ab und transformierte seinen Rechten Servo zu einer Kettensäge. „Wenn du meine Gastfreundschaft nicht zu schätzen weißt, dann können wir es auch gleich beenden.“ Bedrohlich begann das bizarre Mordwerkzeug zu rattern und zu rotieren.

Erschrocken lehnte sich der alte Arzt instinktiv zur Seite, um sich so weit wie möglich von der Gefahrenquelle zu entfernen. „Nein, das ist es nicht!“, entgegnete Ratchet deutlich nervös, aber trotzdem fest. „Ich wollte nur warten, bis es etwas abgekühlt ist. Ich möchte mir nicht die Glossa verbrennen…“, log der Krankenwagen geschickt weiter.

Diese Aussage schien seinen gestörten Peiniger milde zu stimmen. Gemächlich transformierte dieser sein Werkzeug zurück in einen hellblauen Servo und grinste amüsiert. „Du musst pusten. Also wirklich Ratchet… Kein Wunder, dass du nur der zweitbesten Arzt auf Cybertron bist, wenn du nicht mal sowas weißt.“ Kopfschüttelnd und mit ein paar Tsk-Lauten legte der Jet seinen Servo auf den Hinterkopf seines ehemaligen Freundes. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Pharma diesen nach unten in Richtung des Glases. Die Manschetten schnitten sich schmerzhaft in Ratchets Gelenke und sein alter Rücken sträubte sich so zu biegen. Mit viel Mühe schaffte er es sich weit genug runter zu beugen, um das Getränk zu erreichen. Der Dampf beschlug azurblaue Optiken und vernebelte seine Sicht. Widerwillig pustete der Krankenwagen auf die zitternde Flüssigkeit und nippte anschließend vorsichtig an dem Rand des Glases.  
Pharma ließ den Kopf seines Gefangenen los und dieser richtete sich erleichtert seufzend wieder auf. Seine Rückenstreben knirschten unangenehm und sein alter Frame schmerzte von dieser spontanen Gymnastikübung.

„So…“, fuhr der Jet fort und positionierte sich in einen Schneidersitz. „Ich weiß, dass du ganz begierig darauf bist dein Geschenk auszupacken. Allerdings musst du dich in Geduld üben.“

Ratchet schnaubte innerlich. Gerade Pharma sollte ihn nicht über das Thema Geduld belehren dürfen. Damals in der Akademie ging nicht nur ein Computer kaputt, weil die Technik früher teilweise noch veraltet war und lange Ladezeiten hatte. Gelegentlich flogen solche Geräte auch gerne mal aus dem Bürofenster des Fliegers. Geschweige denn die armen Assistentsärzte, welche regelmäßig unter der Ungeduld ihres herrischen und perfektionistischen Mentors zu leiden hatten. Auch in dieser absurden Situation, in die der alte Arzt erneut gezwungen wurde, brach deutlich der Kontrollfreak bei seinem ehemaligen Freund durch. Solange Pharma die Fäden in den Servos hielt, fühlte er sich sicher und standhaft. Sobald man ihm diese Sicherheit nahm, endete es seit geraumer Zeit in Tod und Verderben. Das beste Beispiel dafür war vermutlich das tragische Schicksal von Delphi.

„Es ist Zeit für ein paar Weihnachtsgeschichten.“, trällerte der Jet fröhlich und riss seinen Gefangenen zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Weihnachtsgeschichten?“, fragte der alte Arzt skeptisch. „Kennst du überhaupt welche?“  
„Nein, woher denn? Du scheinst mir noch nicht richtig in Festtagsstimmung zu sein. Dir gebührt daher die Ehre uns weihnachtliche Erdengeschichten vorzutragen.“  
„Pharma, bitte… Ich…“  
„Ah, ah, ah.“, unterbrach der Flieger mit wackelndem Zeigefinger. „Du weißt wie sehr ich Widerworte hasse. Wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst, dann bekommst du nur ein Stück Kohle.“

Ratchet runzelte die Stirn. Er bezweifelte, dass sein wahnsinniger Peiniger überhaupt Sedimentgestein besaß, war das vermutlich doch nur wieder ein Prozessorgespinst des Fliegers. Generell konnte sich der Krankenwagen nur schwach an die damaligen Geschichten erinnern. Diese Märchen interessierten ihn noch nie, denn die Interaktionen der Menschen zu der kalten Jahreszeit waren viel faszinierender.

Da war irgendwas mit einem Menschenkind, das in ärmliche Verhältnisse geboren, dann von völlig fremden Personen zur Gottheit erklärt und anschließend verehrt wurde. Oder so ähnlich. Und die Menschen hatten allen Ernstes über Primus und die Entstehung von Cybertron gelacht…

„Nun…“, begann Ratchet und dachte nach, wie er die Geschichte erzählen sollte. „Es war ein Mal ein Menschenkind, welches in einem zusammengefallenen Bunker geboren wurde.“ Das klang nicht wirklich richtig, aber es musste so gehen.  
„Wie hieß das Kind?“, fragte Pharma neugierig und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem heißen Energon.  
Ja, wie hieß das Balg noch gleich…? Irgendwas mit J… „Sein Name war… Jasper…“ Der alte Arzt verzog das Gesicht. Den Namen hatte er damals aufgeschnappt. Ein Soldat, welcher neugierige und unangemessene Fragen über die Fortpflanzungsmöglichkeiten von Cybertronianern stellte, trug diese Bezeichnung.

„Eines Tages fanden drei Vagabunden den Bunker und erkannten, dass Jasper ein Gott war. Seine Schöpfer zogen Jasper groß, bis er alleine in die Welt ziehen konnte.“ Das war überzeugend erzählt, dachte sich der Krankenwagen. „Er nutzte seine göttlichen Eigenschaften um viele Menschen zu retten und überzeugte sie von seiner Macht. Als Jasper älter wurde, nähte man ihm einen roten Anzug, mit dem er fliegende Tiere befehligen konnte.“ Moment, da hatte er doch eben zwei Geschichten vermischt, oder? Egal… „Die Menschen schafften es seinen Körper umzubringen, aber sein Geist lebte weiter, welcher jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit Geschenke an die guten Menschen verteilt.“  
Pharma nickte verstehend und kicherte amüsiert. „Diese Menschen haben eine Menge Fantasie.“, sinnierte der Jet und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des rosafarbenen Kraftstoffs.

Ratchet seufzte erleichtert. Scheinbar reichte diese improvisierte Geschichte, um den Wahnsinn seines ehemaligen Freundes kurzfristig zu befriedigen. Dieser saß neben dem alten Arzt, als wenn sie alle Zeit des Universums hätten. Mit Glück würde Rodimus bereits nach ihnen suchen und dieser bizarren Situation ein jähes Ende setzen. In den Arrestzellen der Lost Light könnte sich Rung um Pharma kümmern. Der Krankenwagen besaß immer noch einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung, dass sein ehemaliger Freund wieder zur Besinnung gebracht werden konnte. Es würde niemals mehr so sein wie es früher war, aber der alte Mech sträubte sich innerlich den verrückten Jet einfach tatenlos aufzugeben.

„Binde mich los und lass mich gehen.“, forderte Ratchet und sah mit ernsten Blicken zu seinem Peiniger. Dieser verzog seine Lippenplatten in einen nachdenklichen Schmollmund.  
„Nein, das geht nicht.“, antwortete der Jet und rieb sich sein Kinn. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit unserer Feier.“  
„Pharma! Es reicht! Dieser Irrsinn muss ein Ende haben!“  
Der Flieger griff mit einem festen Servo ein paar Halskabel seines Opfers und zog es leicht zu sich. „Mein lieber Ratchet… Ich entscheide, wann wir hier fertig sind. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass wir gerade erst begonnen haben.“, knurrte er flach und setzte wieder ein unberechenbares Lächeln auf.  
Der alte Arzt kochte vor Wut, Unsicherheit und Anspannung. Er sollte seinen Gegenüber nicht weiter über die Schwelle der Toleranz schieben, doch Ratchet würde momentan alles dafür geben, dem jüngeren Mech das arrogante Grinsen aus der feinen Gesichtsplatte zu schlagen.

Dieser stand freudestrahlend auf und ging hinüber zu dem bizarren Weihnachtsbaum, welcher bereits eine Schieflage eingenommen hatte. Die Platten hielten wie erwartet nicht richtig aufeinander, doch das schien Pharma egal geworden zu sein. Er beugte sich runter und nahm die beiden Päckchen in jeweils einen Servo. Die Schritte des Fliegers waren federnd und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der prekären Lage, in der sich der alte Mech befand.  
„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Es ist Zeit für die Bescherung!“, kicherte Pharma süffisant und setzte sich wieder vor seinen Gefangenen. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten zu sehen, was du mir mitgebracht hast.“  
„Was ich dir… mitgebracht habe?“ Ratchet starrte ungläubig auf seinen Peiniger, welcher wie ein aufgeregter Sparkling eines der Geschenke an seine Audiosensoren hielt und es leicht schüttelte. Das Klappern klang beunruhigend. Ob Pharma wirklich glaubte, dass dieses Präsent von seinem ehemaligen Freund stammte? Vielleicht war der Jet inzwischen wahnsinniger, als Ratchet angenommen hatte…

Sofort zog der geisteskranke Autobot an der roten Schleife auf dem Päckchen, welche sich prompt entwirrte und an den Seiten hinunter fiel. Als Pharma den Deckel von der Schachtel nahm, weiteten sich seine azurblauen Optiken weit.  
„Awww, Ratchet! Das ist genau das, was ich mir gewünscht habe!“, strahlte der Jet seinen Gefangenen an und flatterte aufgeregt mit seinen Flügeln. „Du kennst mich halt immer noch am besten.“, zwitscherte er weiter.  
Der Krankenwagen versuchte einen Blick in das geöffnete Päckchen zu erhaschen, doch seine Fesseln hinderten ihn daran. Als wenn Pharma seine Gedanken lesen konnte, griffen zwei hellblaue Servos in die Schachtel und holten das Geschenk an die Oberfläche. Der alte Mech blickte auf die Gegenstände und brauchte ein paar Astrosekunden um die Situation zu realisieren. Wie konnte das sein…? Es waren seine Servos… Nein, es waren Pharmas ursprüngliche Servos, welche Ratchet ihm damals stahl und sich selbst einbaute. Doch der alte Arzt konnte schwören, dass er etwas an den Manschetten spürte, welche seine Gelenke unbeweglich hielten. Probehalber bewegte der Krankenwagen seine Glieder und tatsächlich war er in der Lage seine Finger einzurollen. Doch wenn seine Servos in dem Päckchen waren, welche befanden sich dann an seinem Körper? Der alte Mech versuchte sich zu drehten, doch sein knarrender Frame weigerte sich diese Bewegungen auszuführen.

Frustriert blickte Ratchet zu seinem ehemaligen Freund, welcher begeistert seine alten Körperteile begutachtete und prüfte. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“, knurrte der Krankenwagen gereizt.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“, antwortete Pharma süß und zupfte an den orangenen Fingern seines ‚Geschenkes‘.  
„Die Servos! Was für Servos hast du mir angeschraubt?!“  
„Oh…“ Der Jet kicherte leicht geistesabwesend. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?“  
„Würde ich sonst fragen?“ Langsam verlor Ratchet die Geduld. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Pharmas verrückte Spielchen.  
„First Aid erklärte sich fast freiwillig bereit dazu, dir seine untalentierten Griffel zu überlassen. Das war richtig entzückend, meinst du nicht auch?“  
„First Aid…?“  
„Ja. Schade, dass er trotz seiner gefühlsduseligen Art und Weise trotzdem nur eine drittklassige Krankenschwester geworden ist.“ , sinnierte der Flieger und packte sein Präsent zurück in die geöffnete Schachtel.

Ratchet drückte seine Lippenplatten in eine feste Linie. Also war First Aid doch irgendwo hier. Und er hatte ihm seine Servos überlassen…? Das passte zu dem zierlichen Wreckersfan, aber trotzdem machte das alles keinen Sinn… Sollte sich Ratchet etwa an die Geschehnisse erinnern?  
„Wo ist er…?“, fragte der alte Mech zögernd. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
Pharma schaute seinen Gefangenen verständnislos an. Verwirrung machte sich auf seiner feinen Gesichtsplatte breit und er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht…“  
Ratchet zitterte vor Wut. „Ich will wissen wo First Aid ist!“, brüllte der Krankenwagen schließlich deutlich entnervt, was seinem ehemaligen Freund ein weiteres breites Grinsen zauberte.

Dieser griff fröhlich summend das zweite Päckchen und zog an der roten Schleife. „Ratchet, Rachtet, Ratchtet…“, seufzte Pharma leicht kichernd. „Du wirst langsam wirklich alt.“ Der Jet ließ das rote Band los und nahm den Deckel von der zweiten Schachtel. „First Aid war doch die ganze Zeit hier.“  
Der alte Mech runzelte erneut seine Stirn und schaute sich um, doch es gab keine Spur von seinem Kameraden. Die Welt des Krankenwagens blieb stehen, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Optiken und klaffenden Kiefer dabei zusehen musste, wie der Flieger etwas aus der Schachtel nahm.  
„Das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Ich wünsche dir ein besinnliches Fest!“, flötete der jüngere Mech und hielt den Gegenstand hoch.

Mit Schrecken erblickte Ratchet den abgetrennten Kopf von First Aid, welcher vollkommen ausgenommen war. Wo sich einst seine Optiken und Visier befanden, starrten nun leere und kalte Höhlen in den kleinen Raum. Der alte Arzt konnte deutlich die Dellen erkennen, welche die Krankenschwester von dem betäubenden Schlag ihrer Entführung davontrug. Frist Aids Gesichtsplatte sah gequält aus und sein Mund hing offen in einem stummen Schrei.

Pharma erhob sich und trottete pfeifend zurück zu seiner Parodie eines Weihnachtsbaumes. Er streckte seine langen Beine und stellte sich auf die Pedspitzen, während der Flieger den ausgehüllten Kopf seines ehemaligen Angestellten auf die Spitze der Konstruktion steckte, wodurch das kaputte T-Cog im Inneren des Halmes verschwand und mehr Halt gab.  
Der wahnsinnige Arzt trat ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete sein Werk liebevoll.

Ratchet hingegen konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah. Nun war das Bild perfekt. First Aid war tatsächlich die ganze Zeit bei ihnen und zwar als kranke Dekoration. Zitternd schaute der alte Mech zur Seite und fixierte die Kiste, welche immer noch auf dem stählernen Boden lag. Dort, zwischen all den Einzelteilen, blitzte unverkennbar das hellblaue Visier der Krankenschwester, welches leicht eingerissen war.

Der Krankenwagen biss seine Zahnplatten hart aufeinander, als tödliche Blicke zurück zu seinem Peiniger flogen.

Pharma lachte ausgelassen und stieß mit einem Finger gegen eine einzelne Optik, welche leblos an dem Konstrukt aus Metallplatten baumelte. „Entspann dich.“, kicherte der Jet und erwiderten die dolchartigen Blicke seines ehemaligen Freundes. „Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht.“

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/
> 
> \------
> 
> Das ist mein Beitrag zum Transformers-Weihnachtskalender 2013 auf www.fanfiktion.de ~


End file.
